Resource Format Guide
Graphics The main images in the game. If you want to change the color, you can specify a to z after the file name. For example, lord-a, lord-b, etc. The type from MapChip to Thumbnail can be up to 255 horizontally and vertically. Supported files: PNG, JPG, BMP mapchip 32×32 It is an image displayed tiled on the map. To animate the map chip, first you must enable the "Enable "Map Tree" in tool menu" option, which can be found in the Options menu in the Expert category. Attach "!" To the beginning of the file name. In addition, set the number of animation tiles. For example, the file name "!3sea" is in the correct format. Loops are 1 → 2 → 3 → 2 → 1 by default, but if you add a #, 1 → 2 → 3 → 1 → 2. "#" Can be used like "!3#Animation Ornament". When the file is imported, it must be added to the aforementioned Map Tree. You can find the Map Tree option in the Tools menu at the bottom once the option is enabled. You must create a new map tree, select Single then choose the animation file imported under your original assets. If the animation loop in the file name is correct, then you will see it looping successfully. charchip 192×320 This is the image of the unit displayed on the map. Each part is separated by 64 × 64. The first row is the front, the second row is the top, the third row is the right, the fourth row is the bottom, and the fifth row is the left. If you use scripts, you can add line 6. The loop of animation is 1 → 2 → 3 → 2 → 1 by default. If the beginning of the file name is "!", It is a loop of 1 → 2 → 1. In this case, the third column is not used. If the first character is "#", only the first column is used. face 96×96 It is an image displayed as a unit's face in a menu etc. If "!" Is set at the beginning of the file name, it is recognized as "Large Face Image". "Large Face Image" setting is possible from "Message Layout" / "Game Layout". icon 24×24 Icon images of weapons, items, states, skills, etc. motion 192×192 It is a motion image displayed in real battle. Motion can be classified as "Fighters", "Archers", "Mages". "Fighters" is the first line "Wait", The second line is "Move", the third line is "Direct Attack", the fourth line is "Indirect Attack", the fifth line is "Avoid", and the sixth line is "Direct Attack 2". For "Archers", the first line is "Wait", the second line is "Bow Attack", and the third line is "Avoid". In "Mages", the first line is "Wait", the second line is "Magic Attack", and the third line is "Avoid". If "#" is set at the beginning of the file name, it is "Archers". If "$" is set, it is "Mages". Otherwise it is "Fighters". effect 192×192 It is an effect image displayed in an event or battle. Effects are displayed in order from the leftmost tile of the first line. And when it displays to the last column, it wraps around and displays the first tile of the second line. weapon 192×40 It is a weapon image displayed in real battle. bow 300×192 It is an image of a bow displayed in real battle. Each part of the bow is separated by 100 × 192. Arrangement is bow, stretched bow, and arrow. thumbnail 120×90 It is a thumbnail image that identifies recollection events. battleback 840×480 The background image displayed in real battle. The size described is the lowest size. eventback 640×480 It is a background image displayed in the event. The size described is the lowest size. screenback 640×480 It is a background image of the screen like a unit menu. The size described is the lowest size. worldmap 640×480 It is a background image of the map. The size described is the lowest size. eventstill 640×480 This background image is mainly used in the "still message" of the event command. The size described is the lowest size. charillust any It is an image of a character illustration. The size is any. picture any The image that you drew as you like is picture type. Audio Music and sound effects played in the game. You can play back with "Play Music" and "Play SE" of the event command. Supported files: OGG, MP3, WAV music BGM (background music) played on maps and events. Multiple BGM can not be played at the same time. It loops when playback ends. sound Sound effects played on maps and events. You can play sound effects at the same time. Even if playback ends, it does not loop. UI UI is an image displayed as a game user interface. Supported files: PNG, MP3, BMP menuwindow 128×64 It is an image of the menu window. Each part is separated by 64 × 64. The left is the inside of the window, the right is the window frame. textwindow 640×110 It is an image of the message window. Characters are drawn on this window. The size described is the lowest size. title 90×60 This is an image to use as a headline. Each part is separated by 30 × 60. If the character is long, the center will be displayed more times. number 100×120 It is an image of the number displayed on the menu. Each part is separated by 10 × 24. The order of colors is white, blue, green, red, black from the top. bignumber 160×120 It is an image of a large number displayed on the menu. Each part is separated by 16 × 24. The order of colors is white, blue, green, red, black from the top. gauge 30×56 It is a gauge image showing the quantity of HP etc. Each part is separated by 10 × 16. The order of colors is black, blue, green, red from the top. line 24×32 Underline image of text. Each part is separated by 8 × 8. The order of colors is white, blue, red, green from the top. risecursor 48×48 It is a cursor image showing the rise or fall of the value. Each part is separated by 24 × 24. mapcursor 64×32 A cursor image displayed on the map. Each part is separated by 32 × 32. pagecursor 64×32 A cursor image displayed in the message window. Each part is separated by 32 × 32. selectcursor 64×64 A cursor image displayed when selecting an item. Each part is separated by 32 × 32. scrollCursor 64×128 A cursor image showing that a map or window can be scrolled. Each part is separated by 32 × 32. panel 64×32 It is an image that makes the map chip light. Each part is separated by 32 × 32. faceframe 256×128 A frame image enclosing a face image. The left is the frame, the right is the inside. Each part is separated by 128 × 128. screenframe 640×100 It is an image displayed on the top or bottom of the screen. The size described is the lowest size. Fonts Fonts are used to draw text in the game. If you add a font, access "Database" / "Fonts". If you select "Use Private Font" in this dialog, you can set the added font. Supported files: TTF, OTF Video You can add movies like mp4 as resources. If you want to play a movie, use the event command "Play Video". Supported files: MP4, WMV, AVI Material Resources can be used by registering in the project. However, the resources in the Material folder can be used directly from the plugin. // Define the name of a subfolder. var category = 'myfolder'; // Get text from a file. text = root.getMaterialManager().getText(category, 'map.txt'); // Create an image from a file. img = root.getMaterialManager().createImage(category, 'icon.png'); // Play a sound effect from a file root.getMaterialManager().soundPlay(category, 'menuopen.ogg', 1); If you do not use Plugin, you can ignore the Material folder. 'Gallery' These are format templates for the various resource types listed above. These were created by JtheDuelist. Title base.png|Format for "Title" images. TextWindow base.png|Format for "TextWindow" images. SelectCursor base.png|Format for "SelectCursor" images. ScrollCursor base.png|Format for "ScrollCursor" images. ScreenFrame base.png|Format for "ScreenFrame" images. RiseCursor base.png|Format for "RiseCursor" images. Panel base.png|Format for "Panel" images. Number base.png|Format for "Number" images. MenuWindow base.png|Format for "WindowFrame" images. MapCursor base.png|Format for "MapCursor" images. Line base.png|Format for "Line" images. Guage base.png|Format for "Gauge" images. FaceFrame base.png|Format for "FaceFrame" images. BigNumber Base.png|Format for "BigNumber" images. World Map base.png|Format for "WorldMap" images. Weapon graphic base.png|Format for melee "weapon" images. ScreenBack base.png|Format for "ScreenBack" images. Recollection Thumbnail base.png|Format for "Thumbnail" images. Icon base.png|Format for "Icon" images. Event Still base.png|Format for "EventStill" images. Effect animation base.png|Format for "Effect" images. Charchip base.png Battle Background base.png|Format for "BattleBack" images. Bow Format.png|Fomat for "bow" images. Fighter system Motion base.png|Format for Fighter "motion" images. Mage system Motion base.png|Format for Mage "motion" images. Archer Motion.png|Format for Archer "motion" images.